


Delos’ Demigods Profile

by Zephyr_Fauchelevent



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a little something I cooked up that will work in sidelines to my Greek Kunoichi story. The statistics are geared towards what the characters will be when they will get out of Delos and go through a jaunt in the good ol’ US of A. It’s not required to read it, but it would be useful in knowing what the characters can or can’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delos’ Demigods Profile

**Delos’ Demigods Profile at the start of The Heroes of Olympus.**

 

Here is a little something I cooked up that will work in sidelines to my Greek Kunoichi story. The statistics are geared towards what the characters will be when they will get out of Delos and go through a jaunt of the good ol’ US of A. It’s not required to read it, but it would be useful in knowing what the characters can or can’t do.

**Name:** Kushina Uzumaki

 **Nickname/Bingo Book entry:** Red-Hot Habanero

 **Age:** 41 years old, soon to be 42

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birth date:** July 10 1967

 **Clan:** Uzumaki (The clan is famous for their special chakra, their potent life force and their abilities with Fuuinjutsu)

 **Occupation(s):** Kunoichi/Seal Mistress/Mother

 **Rank:** Jonin, SS-rank

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure No Sato (Village hidden in the leaves)/Camp Half Blood, born in Uzushiogakure No Sato (Village hidden in the whirlpools), Uzu No Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)

 **Classification:** Twice Born Greek demigod, Jinchūriki. (Power of human sacrifice)

 **Divine parent(s):** Poseidon and Amphitrite

 **Bijuu (Tailed Beast):** Yin Kurama

 **Blood type:** B

 **Height:** 1.65 m/ 5.4 ft.

 **Weight:** 47 kg/ 103.6 lb

 **Immediate Family:** Minato Namikaze/ Greek Mode Apollo (Husband), Naruto Uzumaki (Daughter), Poseidon (Divine Father), Amphitrite (Divine Mother) Kazama Uzumaki (Mortal Father, deceased), Kimiko Uzumaki (Mortal Mother, deceased) Sasuke Uchiha (Foster Son)

 **Chakra nature Type:** Fuuton (Wind), Suiton (Water), Yin (Dark or Shadow)

 **Demigod powers:** Master level Hydro kinesis; Water healing (Herself and others), water propulsion, and water immunity. Able to breathe under water and share the ability, water Boost, water solidification, and sailing skills. Kushina is also able of communication verbal and/or mental with all fresh water and ocean dwellers animals and all thing equines.

 **Favorite technique(s):** Adamantine Sealing Chains, Saucepan of Doom, Hiraishin No Jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique)

 

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

 **Nickname/Bingo Book entry:** The Prankster Queen from Hell, Naruto of Nine Tails

 **Age:** 17 going on 18 years old

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birth Date:** October 10 1991

 **Clan:** Uzumaki

 **Occupation:** Kunoichi/Toad Sage/Ambassador

 **Rank:** Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin), SS-rank

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure No Sato, Uzu No Kuni, Camp Half Blood

 **Classification:** Greek demigod, Legacy/Granddaughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Jinchūriki, Shape shifter

 **Divine Parent(s):** Greek Mode Apollo

 **Bijuu:** Yang Kurama

 **Blood type:** B

 **Height:** 1.67 m / 5.6 ft

 **Weight:** 59 kg/130 lb

 **Immediate Family:** Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Minato Namikaze/Greek Mode Apollo (Father), Poseidon (Grandfather), Amphitrite (Grandmother) Sasuke Uchiha (Foster brother/ friends with benefits)

 **Chakra Nature Type:** Fuuton (Wind) Suiton (Water) Taiyoton (Sunlight)

 **Demigod powers:** Capacity to heal herself or others by signing an hymn in Ancient Greek to Apollo, instinctive knowledge of the health of others and herself, impossible to get sick due to the combination of her Uzumaki constitution and her daughter of Apollo constitution. Crack shot with a bow. Naruto is gifted with a small precognitive ability which passes as women intuition. Able to gather sunlight to boost her speed at inhuman level, dubbed Sunlight Speed. (She’s only able to use that ability during the day and can’t use her chakra cloaks with it, demigod powers doesn’t mix with Bijuu chakra.) Gifted with some water based powers, like basic Hydro kinesis (She can form waves and shape the water with some concentration but not as well as a child of Poseidon.) Naruto is able to breathe underwater for a few hours but can’t extend the same to others. Naruto is also able to use water propulsion with grace and speed. She possesses an affinity with water dwelling animals that encourage them to help her, but she can’t order them.

 **Favorite technique(s):** Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone), Adamantine Sealing Chains, Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) and its multiple variations, Sunlight Speed.

 

 **Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Nickname/Bingo book entry:** Sasuke-chan, The Lightning Blade

 **Age:** 17 going on 18 years old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Birth Date:** July 23 1991

 **Clan:** Uchiha

 **Occupation:** Shinobi

 **Rank:** Tokubetsu Jonin, S-rank

 **Affiliation:** Konohagakure No Sato, Uzu no Kuni, Camp Half Blood

 **Classification:** Greek demigod

 **Divine parent(s):** Ares

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Kekkei Genkai (Blood line limit):** Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan

 **Height:** 1.82 m/ 5.9 ft

 **Weight:** 52.2 kg/ 115 lb

 **Immediate family:** Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, deceased), Itachi Uchiha (Elder Half brother, deceased) Fugaku Uchiha (Step father, deceased) Ares (father) Kushina Uzumaki (Foster mother) Naruto Uzumaki (Foster sister, friends with benefits)

 **Chakra Nature Type:** Katon (Fire) Raiton (Lightning)

 **Demigod Powers:** enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills. All children of Ares are naturals at using every weapon known to mankind. They are experts in war strategies.

 **Favorite technique(s):** Chidori (One Thousand Birds) and its variations, Uchiha fire techniques, Lightning chakra flow into his chokutō.


End file.
